


Kowalski and Vecchio Would Really Like to Fuck

by aerye



Category: due South
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/pseuds/aerye
Summary: Susan wants to write Ray/Ray. Except she can't make up her mind.





	Kowalski and Vecchio Would Really Like to Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic? I think?

What are you doing?" Vecchio folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Kowalski tilted his head but didn't move his eyes from the television. "Watching the Hawks."  
  
"But...I thought we were gonna...y'know."  
  
" _Y'know?_ " Kowalski snorted. "What are you, Vecchio—twelve?"  
  
"Kowalski, I _thought_ we were gonna fuck."  
  
"Well, I thought we were gonna fuck, too, only she can't make up her mind. Have a beer." He waved vaguely towards the kitchen.  
  
"Make up _her mind_? What the fuck, make up her mind! This ain't rocket science, Kowalski—slot A, tab B..."  
  
"Yeah." Kowalski grinned. "Gotta love that slot A action."  
  
Vecchio sighed. "Slut."  
  
Kowalski gave him the finger. Vecchio nudged the pizza box further along the sofa and sat down.  
  
"So what is she debating?" Vecchio asked, loosening his tie.  
  
"Happy, fighting, angsty."  
  
"Gesundheit."  
  
"Shit, shit, shit—" Kowalski was half off the sofa. " _Smith, you motherfucker, the puck, the puck—you asshole, the fucking puck!_ —Ah, hell."  
  
"Tough break."  
  
"Touch break, my ass. They oughta trade him."   
  
"So—happy, fighting, ansty?"  
  
Kowalski sighed, and flipped the channel to the boxing. "Yeah, y'know—are we happy, fighting, angsty?"  
  
"Since when are we happy?"  
  
"Hey, we're always happy! Sorta." Kowalski grinned. "I wuv you, Vecchio-Wecchio."  
  
"Shut up, asshole."   
  
"Hey! Fighting!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it only counts when we're fighting about—"  
  
Kowalski scowled. "Shut up about the Mountie, Vecchio."  
  
Vecchio grinned. "I rest my case."


End file.
